Haunted House
by CH Boobear
Summary: Ketika YunJae singgah bermain ke wahana rumah hantu, dan menjadi malapetaka bagi setan-setan didalamnya


**TITTLE : HAUNTED HOUSE**

**AUTHOR : CHAERIN. ANAK YUNJAE YANG ENTAH KEBERAPA**

**GENRE : COMEDY, CRACK, ROMANCE**

**CAST :**

**JUNG YUNHO****JUNG JAEJOONG**

**~~~ YUNJAE ~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Boo….sudah jam segini…kita pulang yuk…" sahut Yunho melirik jam tangan rolex-nya yang menunjukkan pukul 5 lebih, sudah hampir 10 jam mereka kencan di dunia fantasy. Tubuh Yunho seakan remuk mengikuti kemauan boojaenya yang ingin bermain dengan seluruh wahana yang ada

"ANIYOOO! Kita masih belum memasuki wahana rumah hantu! Kita akan pulang setelah memasuki wahana itu YUN!" rajuk jaejoong

"MWOYA?! Rumah hantu?!" sentak Yunho terkaget mendengar permintaan boojaenya

"Ayollah Yunnie ku yang guantenggg, baikk hati, dan pemberani, Jujur, dan rajin menabung… kita masuk ke wahana rumah hantu yah? Yyunniee cinta ama joongie kan?" rajuk jaejoong menggelayut manja pada beruang besarnya

Aishh…nae joongie…baiklah, tapi sehabis itu kita pulang, ne?" desah Yunho pasrah mengikuti permintaan boojaenya yang memelas dengan puppy-eyesnya, membuat Yunho tidak dapat menolak permintaannya

Ini Lilin sebagai bekal kalian, berjuanglah! Jangan sampai tersesat didalam, ne?" sahut petugas wahana haunted house pada yunjae sembari memberi mereka sepasang lilin sebagai alat penerangan mereka

"gomawo…ayo boo..kita masukk.." sahut yunho menggenggam tangan jaejoong yang ia rasa, sangat DINGIN, "boo…gwenchana?" seru yunho terkejut melihat jaejoongnya kini keringat dingin, ketakutan.

"eng…gwenchana…kka…kita masuk…pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa, yunnie tanggung jawab! Yunnie harus jagain joongie!"

"Ne…tentu saja…itu hanya permainan Boo…tidak ada setan benaran…Cuma bohongan.." kata Yunho menenangkan…jaejoong pun mengangguk, dan kemudian mereka langsung menyibak pintu masuk, dan masuk ke wahana haunted house yang gelap itu, hanya lilin yang ditangan mereka yang menjadi penerang mereka

HIYYYYYYYY!" jerit Jaejoong histeris begitu masuk, ia telah dihadapkan oleh hantu disampingnya, yunho pun langsung menarik tangan jaejoong untuk kembali berjalan

"Yunnie…ada 3 pintu didepan kita…pintu mana yang harus kita pilih?"

"Em…pintu yang kiri aja, kka…"

"GYYYYAA!" jerit Jaejoong melihat ada kuntilanak, yang persis menampakkan wajahnya dan nyengir ala setan tepat diwajahnya Jaejoong

"Khi…khi…khi…Khi.."

"Yunniee….Yunnie…Yunnie…HUWAA!"

GEPLAK!

"Yah! menjauh dari boojaeku!" sahut Yunho kesal dan tidak segan menjitak kepala kuntilanak itu

"Huh! Gara-garamu, Boojaeku berteriak tepat di telingaku! Sakit tahu!"Lanjut Yunho lagi. Setan itu pun perlahan mundur, dan terdengar isakan halus…"Huhu~ tega…masa setan dijitak manusia…" rengek kuntilanak tersebut

Aishh! Mana buntu lagi…." Kesal Yunho, karna pintu yang ia pilih ternyata salah

"Oootkhae Yun? Kita balik lagi dong?"

"Ne…kita balik lagi, cari pintu yang benar…"

Yunjae pun kini memilih pintu ke dua, dan syukurlah, ternyata betul…kini mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang seperti yang seperti bangsal….

"Yunnie…..Ini Bangsal 13 yah? bisik Jaejoong ketakutan, yunho hanya mengangguk saja, mereka pun berjalan menyusuri bangsal 13

JDAKK!

"KYAAA!" Jerit Jaejoong semakin histeris saking terkejutnya karna papan lantai bangsal ini terbuka, dan dari dalamnya keluar setan-setan, seperti suster ngesot

HUWAAAAAAAA!" Pekik Jaejoong panic, karna setan-setan bergelayutan di kaki nya dan yunho

Hhiii…hihi….hiii.."

"YUNNIIIIEEEEEE! HUWAAAAA! SUSTER NGESOOT!"

"YAH! SANA PERGI! KALAU TIDAK KAKI KALIAN BENAR-BENAR LUMPUH! JDAK! JDAK!" Seru Yunho semakin kalap menghadapi setan-setan tersebut dan menginjak-injae kaki mereka agar menjauh dari mereka, membuat para setan itu mundur perlahan-lahan dan mendumel akibat sikap Yunho! "Parah! Kaki gue sakit banget diinjek ama tuh orang! GILA! Bisa beneran ngesot kita!"

"HUWAA! YUNNIEE! YUNIEEE HIIIIYYYYYYYYY! LIAT ITU! MAYATNYA IDUUPPPPPPPPPPP!" Pekik Jaejoong lagi melihat kini sosok mayat yang bangkit dari ranjang

"Aish…biarin aja boo…ayo pergi!

Tunggu YUN!

"Wae?"

"Sepatuku kelepasann…"

GUBRAK

"Ayo kita cari!" sahut yunho

"Ini sepatumu Noona!" serak suara mayat idup itu mencegat kembali yunjae

"Eh? Gumawo…"

"Makanya..jangan langsung pergi noona cantik…mentang-mentang aku mayat idupp..khuhkhukhu…"

GEPLAK!

"AKU NAMJA! DAN AKU GANTENG!" seru jaejoong kesal dan menjitak kepala mayat idup itu

"Huhuh~ tidak tau berterimakasih!" dumel setan itu

"Huwa…ruangan apa ini…seperti suasana di kuburan…ada bau melati….Yunnieee…..hiksssssss" isak jaejoong menangis saking ketakutan, dan semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Yunho

"khuhukhuhukhu"

TUING…TUINGGG

"YUNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIE! HUWAA!POCOONG!"seru Jaejoong lagi-lagi menjerit karna ada pocong disampingnya

"ya ampun joongie sayang…tenang aja…pocong kan gak bisa apa-apa, iket atas iket bawah gitu…" jelas yunho sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu jaejoong, membuat pocong itu kesal, _"sialan! Gua dianggap gak bisa apa-apa!" _

"Ah…bener Juga yah…hihihihihi… dah..pocong…" ucap jaejoong senang, dan mulai melangkah pergi..

GYUT GYUT!

Badan jaejoong kembali keringat dingin, karna bajunya ditarik-tarik oleh….TUYULL?!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hei nak…menjauhlah…kami sedang tidak ingin mempunyai anak jelek sepertimu!" seru Yunho

"APA KATAMU YUNNIEE?! JADI KAU TIDAK INGIN MEMPUNYAI ANAK DARIKU, EOH?!"

"anii…bukan begitu boo…ya ampun boo…aduuhh.." seru Yunho panic menenangkan jaejoong

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU! KAU TIDAK AKAN MENDAPAT JATAH DARIKU!

"BERHENTI! Siapa juga yang mau punya orang tua bawel macam kalian! Cepat keluarlah! Pintu keluarnya di sebelah sonoo!" seru tuyul ini angkat bicara, dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari yunjae

"Ayo, cepat kita keluar huh!"

Krikk..Krik...Krik…

"Wah..selamat…tuan..noona…kalian berhasil…" Sahut penjaga haunted house yang berjaga didepan pintu keluar

"Ne..ah ya Mbak…lain kali sewa hantunya yang nyeremin, jangan yang nyebelin yah!" pesan Yunho

"Eum! Joongie setuju!"

"KKaa! Kita pergi sekarang joongie!"

"ANI! Joongie mau makan sushi terlebih dahulu!"

"AISH!"

"YUN!"

"Araa…kka…kita segera tinggalkan tempat ini!"

Wanita penjaga haunted house itu pun terheran-heran dengan setiap perkataan yunjae. Baru kali ini ia bertemu orang yang keluar dari rumah hantu,

bukannya ketakutan, malah ngedumel..kesal? =_=

"Pokoknya aku gak mau tahu! Aku mau berhenti jadi kuntilanak! Gila! Tersiksa gua kalo ngadepin orang macem pasangan tadi!" seru orang yangberperan sebagai kuntilanak itu keluar dari wahana haunted house dan protes dan pada penjaga wahanya

"Betul! Aku juga tersiksa! Masa Kaki gua diinjeekkk? Bisa ngesot beneran gua!" seru suster ngesot itu kesal

"Gua juga dijitak ama tuh pasangan! Gile tuh ngadepin orang kayak gitu! Kan gua niatnya baik tadi!" seru orang yang berperan sebagai mayat idup

"gua juga kesal tuh! Masa dia ngina gua jelek=_= padahal kan gua imut2" seru tuyul ikut berapi-api

"Gua juga dihinaa!" seru pocong ikut-ikutan menimpali

"WHAT?!" Sang penjaga itu pun stress ngeliat para setan-setan miliknya itu pada 'ngedemo' dan minta 'pensiun'

"AYO KITA PERGI!"

"YAH! KALIAN JANGAN PERGI! ARGH! SIALAN PASANGAN TERSEBUT!"

"UHUK! UHUK!"

"Boo…makannya pelan-pelan ah!" seru Yunho memperingatkan kekasihnya tersebut

"Huk..Huk! Pasti ada yang ngomongin kita di belakang nih Yun!" dumel jaejoong kemudian meminum habis orange juice miliknya

"Aish! Itu kan takhayul boo…sudah…ayo makan lagi…" sahut Yunho tidak terlalu ambil pusing, yang penting, hari ini ia bahagia, kencan nya bersama Boojaenya berJalan lancar ~ setidaknya untuk mereka xD


End file.
